Springtime
by Spheals
Summary: Gold has been busy with the Daycare. His relationship with Silver pretty much became fleeting kisses whenever the two were home at the same time, without the usual sex. Turns out, Silver is the one who cracks first. Pokespe, Preciousmetalshipping, PWP.


I wanted to write porn. Specifically, a needy powerbottom Silver.

* * *

Spring was always a busy time at the Daycare Center. Trainers thought that maybe Pokemon had a better chance of breeding at that time of year, which was completely false. Gold didn't even know where that myth started, but he dreaded it. He had to work more hours and weekends because his conscious wouldn't let him leave the old couple to deal with the increase in eggs and baby Pokemon alone. Even if they managed fine without him, The Hatcher still felt bad when he left them with ten rambunctious Elekids. He didn't mind the extra pay that came along with it either, gave him more cash to spoil Silver with.

Despite his protests, the old couple let Gold off early this Friday. They must have seen his exhaustion despite his attempts at hiding it behind smiles and enthusiasm. He was quite literally thrown out of the small Daycare with the door locked behind him. Gold could only sigh and give a salute for his gratitude, hoping the old couple saw through the window. He heads into Goldenrod and checks his Pokegear, noticing that the time was only 1:09. The Game Corner would be deserted, Whitney would be busy with Gym leader duties, Crys was still working… how boring.

"Nothing to do but head home I guess," Gold muses, stretching his arms behind his head during his trek to his apartment in Goldenrod. Ever since turning eighteen, Gold snagged a place in Goldenrod and settled down with a job. Dex Holder duties hardly popped up and he wasn't a kid anymore, so The Hatcher decided to live on his own to spice up his adult life.

Oh yeah, and he was dating Silver. Gold was never one to believe in miracles, but getting Silver in a _normal_ relationship with him was damn near one.

"Guess who's home early?" Gold sings as he unlocks his door. He's greeted with the sound of the shower running and a loud bang followed by a loud _"Shit!"_

Gold snickers. "Do I need to come rescue you?"

Silver just makes an angry incomprehensible sound. Gold is pretty sure he's alright now.

He heads into their shared room and deposits his backpack on the ground and carefully places his Pokeballs on the nightstand. An early meal would be nice for them, sometimes Gold felt bad making them wait until he got home late to eat. Exbo was starting to get as grumpy as a hungry Silver.

Gold reaches for his Pokeballs and-

"You better have the weekend off."

"What for?"

Silver doesn't answer with his voice, but the way he presses up against Gold's back and wraps his arms tightly around him is a good enough reply. He's still wet, seeping through the fabric of Gold's jacket and shirt, and Gold is pretty sure he was naked. Gold tilts his head back slightly and shoves his nose into Silver's wet hair, inhaling the lavender conditioner only Silver used.

"Can I at least feed my Pokemon first?"

"No." The word is strained and Gold feels Silver's arms constrict at his waist.

"Little needy there, aren't ya?" Gold teases.

"Shut up, it's been _weeks_," Silver hisses defensively. Before Gold can reply, he's shoved onto the bed with a wet and naked Silver working furiously at his clothes. The Hatcher lets out a breathy chuckle and helps out, guiding Silver's shaking hands over the buttons and zippers and wriggling out of all his garments until he's as bare as The Exchanger.

With the clothes gone, Silver presses against Gold's body eagerly, as if he's trying to merge them together. Gold feels him shiver and sigh, almost like the close skin-to-skin contact was a relief off his shoulders. Silver buries his face in the crook of Gold's neck and rubs his hands over Gold's chest, stomach, sides, hips, anywhere he can reach.

"I didn't realize you missed me so much," Gold murmurs, mostly to himself.

"How are you so composed?" Silver grumbles from his neck.

"Well I jacked off when I needed to and you weren't around… just like you probably did."

Silver mumbles something before nipping harshly. Gold melts into the touch.

"Hmmm? Didn't catch that, Silv."

"I didn't… do that."

"Oh," Gold breathes out. "_Oh._" Silver literally hadn't had anything for weeks, holding out just for Gold. It was probably one of the worst cases of blue balls. "Why the hell didn't you?"

"Not the same." Silver answers quickly to cover up his embarrassment. Gold thought it was the most endearing thing Silver has done. "Less talk, more this." Silver's hand drifts below his bellybutton and squeeze's his half-hard cock. Gold grins and tangles a hand in Silver's damp hair, pulling him up for a deep kiss. He knows Silver will probably bitch at him for messing with his precious hair while it's drying but it was too tempting for Gold to resist. Silver makes a hungry sound and shoves his tongue down Gold's throat, running along all of Gold's sensitive areas and making him shiver.

The hand on Gold's dick speeds up and he groans into the kiss, feeling around between their bodies to give Silver's groin some attention. He brushes his fingers against it and feels it throb at the minimal contact. Silver's already hard and dripping and _needy_ and it makes Gold's loins heat up.

Just as Gold is about to mirror the movement Silver is doing to him, The Exchanger pulls away with grunt. Gold lets out a whine and finds himself not caring at how much of a pansy he sounded. He didn't realize how much he missed this, how much his hand sucked in comparison.

Gold watches The Exchanger's hand rummage in the nightstand and pull out the neglected bottle of lube. Silver resumes his position on top of Gold and prepares himself quickly, messily, frantically. Gold feels kind of disappointed that Silver didn't give him an angle where he could watch, all he could see was Silver's erection brushing against his own as Silver straddled his thighs for purchase.

"H-hey, you should stretch yourself a bit more- _ahnn..."_

Before Gold could even finish his sentence Silver had seated himself fully onto Gold's member. Gold is overwhelmed with the sudden heat and tightness, arching into Silver and gasping out. Silver is panting above him, hands moving to grip his shoulders as he trembles while his body accomdates. His head is slumped forward and his hair is covering his face so Gold can't see his expression, but the panting and little moans that come out assure Gold that The Exchanger is really enjoying this.

Within a minute, Silver is moving. He clings to Gold's shoulders to anchor himself and gyrates his hips up and down quickly, skipping the usual slow start they prefer to do. Gold can only grab onto the sheet and moan as Silver moves, quite literally using his body to pleasure himself. He tries to burn the image in his mind through the haze, the image of a sweaty, sexy, _dominating_ Silver. The Exchanger is biting his lip in concentration or to muffle the sounds he was making, and Gold would have kissed his lips open if his body didn't feel like jelly right now.

It was the first time Silver had taken initiative, the first time he really showed his need. Gold really hoped it wasn't the last.

Silver's pace turns desperate and Gold loses his sense of reality. Everything was _perfect_ and if he died now for some reason he really wouldn't care. He felt really good and this was the best sex he's ever had with the most important boy in his life.

Gold feels Silver suddenly stop and the warmth tighten around him considerably. Euphoria is at the edge of consciousness, but Gold holds himself back. He holds himself back so he can watch as Silver comes undone above him, arching his back deliciously and groaning lowly. He slumps forward heaving his chest and only when Gold catches his glazed eyes does he let himself go, following Silver into the blissful state.

The Exchanger stays in the same position for a few moments before falling forward and onto Gold. Gold lets out a pained noise at the impact on his chest but wraps his arms around Silver.

"Tired?" he offers, nuzzling in the top of Silver's hair. It's nearly dry now.

"Shut up. I feel a lot better now," Silver says almost gently. He must be so tired he can't sound angry.

Gold chuckles and rubs his arms a bit. "I'm really tempted to not have sex with you for a long time again if you get like _that_."

"No."

"You were really amazing, though."

"Never again."

"That's not fair!"

"Gold, I can't feel my hips. Never again."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"It hurts, okay," Silver huffs into Gold's chest.

"I'll take the weekend off then," Gold murmurs. "Gotta take care of you now."

Silver doesn't protest. Gold figures he fell asleep. With a kiss to Silver's temple, Gold falls into slumber as well.


End file.
